metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ProfessorPeanut/Thirnova - Oddest of Lights
It is rarely recommended to visit Thirnova. Its intriguing appearance coupled with its unique brilliance appeal to most when they first learn about it. It is also, however, one of the most radioactive locations in the universe, especially out of all the inhabited planets. Light radiation surges through every particle in Thirnova, in a manner far distant from Lastar’s light emissions. Every atom is so ionized with this transfer of energy that even dark matter in Thirnova glows with light, and the light of distant stars appears relatively dark in the Thirnovan sky. Few understand the physics behind this constant radiation, as Thirnovan scientists themselves have remained secretive about their understanding of it, even to this day. Protecting a visiting carbon-based lifeform from that sort of gamma decay, let alone to properly research Thirnova’s properties and physics, is expensive, untested, and unlikely to be approved of by its local populace. If one can imagine the hazards of going there, one might also imagine the Thirnovans’ initial horror when they first left their world and looked into our comparatively-dark universe. The endless black expanse of the cosmos was a stark contrast to their illuminated home, and worse was that any Thirnovans who explored this dark space slowly lost the energy that made up their bodies, with lethal repercussions if they didn't return to Thirnova before long. Whatever races first reached Thirnova after its birth found a population quite happy to leave the rest of the universe to its own devices. Over the course of time, Thirnovan paranoia slowly gave way to curiosity, and a bold few journeyed forth to re-establish contact with the other races. Their solution to the Thirnovan loss of energy in space was the creation and refinement of specialized recharging chambers, built into their ships to emulate the environment of Thirnova and restore any energy that their bodies lost. They soon found it possible to live away from Thirnova for extended, even indefinite, periods of time, and that they could even control the emissions of their bodies with some practice, allowing them to interact with other races without significantly irradiating their surroundings. Yet the majority of Thirnova's population still had little reason to expand its role or influence in the galaxy. Many of those who left did so more out of individualism, finding niches for themselves due to their uncommon presence. Awareness of the physiological gaps that divide Thirnova from the rest of the galaxy's races is important in understanding their political motivations. After the initial Meteos attacks, Thirnova's interactions with the galaxy gradually shifted, as it began to send both physical aid and new technology to the alliance in the war against planet Meteo. Although no one expected Thirnova to become a major contributor in the war, especially given that Thirnova was not a physical planet that could be battered into annihilation by the Meteos, the aid was welcomed, as was the Thirnovans' desire to better integrate themselves into the alliance. This change of heart would seem unexplainable beyond basic empathy - until the more technologically-advanced races, in their observation of all known inhabited planets, noticed a subtle, yet gradual destabilization in Thirnova's form. Details behind the science of a such a change remain absent, and no one yet knows what would happen should the effect complete, given Thirnova's anomalous nature. Few yet see a need to understand it either, when so many other planets are already at stake. Whatever fate awaits Thirnova should the Meteos attacks continue is anyone's guess, but the drastic shift in Thirnovan agenda, if it is indeed to garner enough power and influence to save their strange homeworld, suggest that the Thirnovans themselves aren't eager to find out. Category:Blog posts Category:Galaxy Archives